Link-state routing protocols allow for the communication of network topologies between devices existing within a network. These link-state protocols may include the Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) protocol, and the Intermediate System to Intermediate System (IS-IS) protocol. Devices that utilize these protocols may include an Area Border Router (ABR), in the case of OSPF, or L1, L2, L1-2 routers in the case of IS-IS. Additional devices that may be part of the network may include a Provider Edge (PE), Customer Edge (CE), or a wireless router or access point (collectively wireless routers). These devices may be nodes in a topology. These wireless routers may use the 802.11b-y protocols (e.g., a Wi-Fi connection) in addition to the previously referenced OSPF or IS-IS protocols. These wireless routers may, for example, be used to connect to host devices such as personal computers, 802.11 capable cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and smart phones to a network. A network may include one or more areas or Autonomous System (AS). Devices utilizing OPSF may use Link State Advertisements (LSAs) to communicate routing updates, whereas devices using IS-IS may use Protocol Data Units (PDUs) to communicate routing updates.